


Lunch Shared by Two.

by Xernia



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, High School, Lunch, M/M, Mentioned Kunogi Himawari, lord almighty i have no idea what i'm doing, watanuki pretending it isn't obvious he likes doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: Himawari can't make it to lunch, so Doumeki and Watanuki end up spending it together again.Just some indulgent fluff featuring a very tsundere Watanuki and these two idiots feeding each other lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I guess?  
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, so hopefully I've done this right. I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing, but here goes.

Watanuki sat in the shade with the usual lunch set up immaculately prepared and waiting for its usual guests.

However, for today’s lunch it seemed they would be one guest short. That wasn’t particularly unusual, but Doumeki knew as he approached that it would make all the difference. At least, it would to Watanuki.

As he made his way into Watanuki’s peripheral, the boy noticed him and finally looked up to greet him.

“Ah, hey-“ He started, before taking a moment. “…Where’s Himawari-chan?”

“She’s busy.”

Watanuki’s brow furrowed. “But she said she’d be able to make it today.”

Doumeki answered with the same stoic expression. “Something came up.”

Watanuki huffed and looked away. “Hmph. Don’t be so vague! I can’t believe you’re so lazy that you can’t even bothered to give a proper explanation.”

Doumeki simply grunted in response and took his usual spot next to Watanuki for lunch.

In reality, Kunogi wasn’t particularly busy. She actually offered to skip out on lunch today. She thought that Doumeki had a crush on Watanuki; and since they hadn’t been spending much time alone together lately, she wanted to be considerate and let them be together for a bit.

Kunogi had thought he had feelings for Watanuki for a while now, and even without Doumeki ever saying a word about it, she just accepted it as fact. Luckily for him, she thought completely right.

Doumeki looked at Watanuki as he began to open up the bentos he had prepared for that day.

He honestly couldn’t complain. More time with Watanuki all to himself, and more of Watanuki’s homecooked food? He honestly might have to go out of his way to thank Kunogi for such a gesture.

“…and I put so much effort into today’s lunch too. I suppose I’ll let you have what I made especially for Himawari.” Watanuki looked at Doumeki. “Hey! Are you even listening to me!?”

Doumeki blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts. “….Of course I’ll eat Kunogi-san’s share for you.”

“Don’t say it like you’re doing me a favour!! Sheesh, you’re always so rude.”

Although he was complaining, he quickly gave Doumeki his share. They both split their chopsticks and began to eat.

Doumeki picked up the rolled omelette and quickly ate it. As he chewed, he realised it was exactly the way he liked it. In fact, all of the food in his bento were ones he usually favoured. Although Watanuki said he had made the food especially for Kunogi, it was pretty clear that he had given his preferences some consideration too.

Doumeki quietly hummed around his mouthful of food.

….Watanuki liked rolled omelettes too, right?

He picked up the last roll with his chopsticks and shoved it near Watanuki’s mouth.

Watanuki turned to Doumeki, confusion clear in his face.

“Eat.” Doumeki said in response to the silent question.

“What?”

“Eat.”

“I’m not eating it right from the chopsticks you just put in your mouth!!”

“Hurry up.”

Watanuki grumbled before conceding defeat, allowing the food into his mouth before snapping his gaze back down to his bento; light pink dusting his cheeks.

“…What’s up with that? So embarrassing…”

“Hn?”

“I didn’t say anything!!”

Doumeki shrugged off the response and went back to eating what remained of his lunch. Watanuki silently shuffled at his side.

“…H-here.”

Doumeki glanced back to Watanuki, who had a bit of sausage in his chopsticks, held to Doumeki’s mouth.

He just blinked in response.

“I-I saw you staring at it earlier, so I thought you might as well just have it like this instead of taking it without asking!”

Doumeki didn’t move.

Watanuki’s blush darkened a little, as if he just realised how ridiculous he had sounded.

“Just hurry up and eat it!!”

Doumeki leaned forward and accepted the offering, keeping his eyes locked on Watanuki’s. The boy’s eyes went a little wide and he watched his blush deepen; as a part in the back of Doumeki’s mind went a bit giddy at the thought of the indirect kiss he just had.

Just as he thought that, Watanuki’s hand retreated, and the boy went back to eating; albeit with a little hesitance with putting the chopsticks in his mouth. He was grumbling and kept avoiding his eyes, face adorned with a small pout and red cheeks.

‘…Cute.’ Doumeki thought to himself.

Doumeki was most definitely going to try feeding Watanuki again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> If you're reading this, thank you!!  
> Obviously since this is my first time doing this kind of thing, any advice or tips are greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
